


The Flower and the Bee

by Ton (tonkatsupls)



Series: Monsterfuckers Granonymous [1]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Complete, Dubious Consent, F/M, Femdom, Monsterfucking, Outdoor Sex, Overstimulation, Oviposition, Plantfucking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 21:51:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21025292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonkatsupls/pseuds/Ton
Summary: Gran gets RNG'd with a particularly bad Arcarum run and ends up prey to not one, but two monsters.





	The Flower and the Bee

**Author's Note:**

> Since this is the start of the series, I'd like to preface this by noting that anytime I write Gran, he sure as hell ain't 15 (hence the lack of an underage tag, because that won't be a thing I'll ever write). I personally write Gran something like anywhere between 18-20 and it will stay that way.
> 
> But yes, Granblue has a lot of good monsters and so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ have some basic ass trash, my brain is kinda small since it only has one (1) semi-functioning cell and it says monsters hot.

Gran wobbles on his feet as he fights to keep his eyes on his opponent. _Come on, you have to win-__!_ He pleads to himself, trying to shove the seed of doubt that has taken root within him down below. 

Sephira was a danger to all who entered, something he was reminded time and time again each time he ventured further into its depths. From mysterious hooded figures set to battling him each time like clockwork to leopards he had to spend hours fending off before finally finding their weak spot, Sephira was a land of endless-and dangerous- surprises.

Unfortunately, he drew the short end of the stick this time.

Gran takes a step back, careful not to nudge the bodies of his exhausted companions behind him. Some sort of curse in the area had made it so that he and his friends could hardly think to do much more than swing his sword, a strategy that led them to fall one by one as they simply could not heal their wounds in time. One by one they fainted until Gran was the only one left standing, and on his wit's end at that. 

In contrast, Gran's opponent yawns as she rests her chin on the palm of her hand. Though she seemed like a frail girl, she boasted a surprisingly high defense, undoubtedly because of the large lilac flower that made up most of her body. The girl leans into one of the massive petals, the leaves and brown vines that form the flower's base shifting forward with her. 

"You're a tough one, aren't you?" The girl's voice is light as she plays with one of her long, curled strands of hair, the crown on her head tilting slightly. "And I suppose you're kind of cute, for a human..." She stretches out her arms languidly above her. "I guess you'll do then!"

Gran can hardly ponder on the meaning of her words before a warm, sweet scent fills the air. Despite the protests of his body, he feels his sword slipping from his fingers as he slumps forward.

Before his eyes close shut, he glimpses the girl surrounded by a golden light, yellow droplets rising around her. She giggles, an airy sound that tickles at Gran's ear, and then the world turns black.

* * *

When Gran comes to, he finds himself in a different clearing than before, his friends' bodies nowhere to be found. He blinks slowly, and tries to get up...

...Only to discover that not only is he suspended mid-air, but that he is rendered immobile by a familiar set of vines.

Gran squirms as he tries to set himself free, but to no avail. He glances down to see that the vines have his arms and legs pinned close together, leaving his head as his only free appendage. A cloying scent fills his head, making it hard for him to even string a coherent thought together. And yet, he manages to look up and glare at the woman in front of him, whose eyes are now eye-level to his. "Let go of me," he growls, squirming once more in another attempt to escape his bonds. The woman shrinks slightly into her flower.

"How scary..." She murmurs as she absentmindedly swirls the golden liquid that pools around her. "I can't have you looking like that when _she_ comes by, no, that simply won't do..." 

As if bidden by her words, globs of sap rise before her. Gran feels several slim vines snake up the side of his cheek, prying his mouth wide open. "Mmf-!" Gran shakes his head furiously, trying to clamp his mouth shut all the while, and yet the vines keep his lips parted.

"Say ah~" 

Gran's eyes widen as drop after drop enters his mouth, guided by whatever telekinetic force the girl used to control them. Despite the sickly sweet scent that overwhelms his nostrils, the liquid itself was not overly so. Rather, it was warm and syrupy, filling Gran with a heat as it travels down onto the pit of his stomach. 

A haze takes over his mind, halting what little thoughts he had into a complete stop. Gran's eyelids begin to droop, the tension that has been keeping his muscles alert fade away in waves. He feels himself relax onto the vines, their grip loosening slightly the heavier his body becomes. 

Gran hardly registers the clink that sounds through the air as his greaves and his sabatons drop onto the forest floor. He takes no notice of how the vines shift around his legs, undoing his trousers and guiding them off his legs. The chill of the air makes Gran shudder, but the heat of the sap that continues to pump into him offsets the brief disturbance. 

"Mm, see, that's much better now, isn't it?" Gran numbly nods his head at the faraway voice, barely even noticing the vines holding his mouth open retreat. "All that fighting before... we don't need to do that now, do we? I'd rather we be friends! And you know what friends do?" He leans unconsciously into the hand that caresses his cheeks. "They have fun."

Gran tenses as something prods at his hole. A moan escapes him as a slim vine, coated in what Gran could only assume was more sap, pushes inside him.

"No need to panic..." The girl murmurs as she continues to stroke his cheek. "It's not gonna hurt you..."

Yet Gran could only gasp as yet another vine makes its way inside him. He whimpers, his vision blurring as twin vines spread his entrance open. Slowly, they push deeper into him, wriggling slightly as they search for a certain spot.

It's agonizing, the way heat rushes past down his stomach, and yet he is not bound _there_ of all places. No, his cock remains free and untouched, leaving Gran with only one solution. 

"A-ah..." Gran's pants desperately as he tries to shift backward, to get the vines to where he _needs_ them to be, and yet he finds himself locked into place by the very same vines that got him in this position in the first place. "Please..."

Yet the woman ignores his pleas- the very opposite, in fact. A sob racks through Gran's chest as the vines slither out of him, leaving his hole empty.

"Ah," the girl's voice remains light, oblivious to her act of cruelty. "You're here!"

Gran yelps as suddenly he is flipped over, his erection now on full display to the woman hovering over him. This one had long, black hair bound in a ponytail, a black and yellow leotard hugging her figure. Her wings buzz behind her, her abdomen glowing with a strange pink light. 

"_This_ is what you called me for?" The newcomer crosses her arms. "He doesn't look very impressive..."

"Don't say that! Not after all the work I've done preparing him for you!" Another gasp escapes him as the vines part his legs, two moving to stretch his entrance open before the newcomer.

The bee lady sighs. "I suppose I can make it work... just keep him quiet, all right? And flip him back again, I don't want to look at his face."

"If you say so..."

Once again, Gran is turned back over so that his face was towards the ground, but not before he caught a glimpse of the bee lady shifting her abdomen towards him. He opens his mouth.

"You can't-!"

But Gran is quickly silenced by the hands that grasp at his face, at the soft lips that press onto his. His eyes widen as he recognizes the sweetness that lingers on her tongue. Once more, his thoughts grow fuzzy, his limbs numb.

He groans into the kiss as he feels cool of the bee lady's stinger enter him, slicked with some foreign liquid. His whimpers are muffled as the bee lady relentlessly rams into him, hitting his sweet spot over and over again. Tears roll down his cheeks as electricity courses through him, summoning stars in his vision. 

His breath hitches when he feels something else press inside him. He feels it slide into the base of his stomach, but before he can even begin to ponder what it can possibly be, yet another one presses into him. 

And another, and another.

His gasps grow ragged as his stomach swells, threating to drag him onto the ground. Every one of his senses feels heightened. From the fullness that all but bursts him open from the seams, from the bits of honey-like sap that lined the girl's lips as he fell back into that heady haze, from the merciless way his prostrate was being hit over and over, from the way he positively _aches_ from it all as he rises and rises closer to completion.

It was too much. 

Gran hardly registers the noise that he makes as he comes as his mind blanks, his vision turning pure white as he comes, his back arching as much as it can under the vines that wrap around him. He does not know how long he remains in that state, only that he is back on the ground when he regains consciousness. 

"See? He didn't turn out so bad after all."

"Could've been worse, I guess."

The voices fades away, leaving Gran alone with his thoughts. In the corner of his mind, Gran notes the wetness that lingers at his hole, of his all-too-painfully full stomach. Yet he can't seem to muster any form of indignation. 

Distantly, he hears the sound of footsteps, of what sounds like his name, but he can't seem to muster the energy to get up or to yell back. Instead, his eyes flutter shut as he surrenders himself to the darkness.


End file.
